


31 AUsome days of AUgust

by Puzzling_shipper



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: In which the author has no idea how ao3 works bc they've only ever been brave enough for Wattpad, Multi, au yeah august
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:39:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puzzling_shipper/pseuds/Puzzling_shipper
Summary: From prompts on Tumblr for AU yeah AUgust but with puzzleshipping instead of miraculous because I couldn't resist.





	1. Day 1- Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> I love soulmate AUs with a passion and you can pry them from my cold, dead hands. That being said, this will probably be one of the longer chapters because I don't want to make these long. They're short and I hope I can make it work.
> 
> I also have no idea how to use tags. This is my first posting here. Someone help.

Yugi Mutou is seven when his soul mark appears.

The first thing he notices is how big it is. It travels down his left arm, not unlike a serpent, and stops at his wrist. It shines gold even when there is no light. His mother is ecstatic.

"Your grandma told me once," she whispers to him one night. "that when a person has such a large mark in such a visible place, it means the bond between them and their soulmate will be strong and unbreakable." Her smile is soft and her eyes crinkle at the corners. Yugi knows she's happy for him, but her words ring a bell within him.

"Is that why Dad left?" He asks curiously. "Were your marks small?" When she's kissed him goodnight and left, he'll replay how her eyes widened and her form retreated just a bit, even in his dreams.

...

Atemu is eight when his soul mark appears.

The first thing he notices is how shiny it is. It sparkles gold in the sunlight and the moonlight. He admires the way it twists around his left arm.

"When you get yours," his father has told him since birth, "we will find the girl who matches. Then you will get married and make children. Just like me and your mama." He repeats this at the dinner table about a week before Atemu is expected to receive his. His mother makes no comment and continues eating in silence.

They begin searching for a girl with the matching soul mark the day after Atemu's appears. They find no one.

...

Yugi displays his soul mark without shame. The day after it appears, he walks to school with his head held high and a broad smile. His classmates surround him and admire it; his friends ask if they can touch it. Yugi allows them happily. He traces the mark absently when he knows he should be paying attention to the teacher. It's beautiful and he loves the specks of gold that remind him of stars that are scattered next to the lines.

"Dude," Joey awes at his arm during their break, "That is so cool!"

"It looks like noodles with tomato sauce splashed around it." Tristan comments.

Tea traces the mark and gushes. "It's so pretty!"

Yugi doesn't like being the center of attention, but he enjoys it this day because he's overcome with joy and giddiness that he can't explain.

...

Atemu covers his mark when he leaves the house because his father tells him to.

His father is a powerful man with contacts in high places. He worries that someone will see his son as an opportunity to worm their way into the ranks of the higher class. A peasant girl could forge the same mark onto her arm and claim to be Atemu's soulmate.

His son's mark is gold; he firmly believes this means his future daughter-in-law will come from a high-class family with wealth.

"It's very nice," Atemu says one day, following the curves of the mark with his finger. "Why must I hide it?"

"A soul mark is private." His father says gruffly. "No one else is allowed to see it except your family and soulmate. Your mother and I hid it, as did our mothers and fathers. That is our tradition here. And it helps to make sure no one pretends to be your soulmate."

"That helps you, doesn't it Father?"

"Yes."

Atemu nods and does not question it further. He notices his father's conversations with associates have revolved more around whether or not their daughters have received their marks. The ones who have say their mark is not on their arm. Atemu will be satisfied as long as the girl is nice.

He ignores the part of his mind that whispers doubts about finding his soulmate this way.

...

Yugi tries to find someone who shares his mark, but it's not a priority. In the street, he pays special attention to peoples' arms. He never intentionally covers his except when it's cold and he needs to wear a sweater.

In high school, Yugi hears that some people have already found their soulmate. They usually begin dating to start their happily ever after, but a few have personalities that are too clashing and too faulty that they decide to leave it be. Even fewer decide to date someone who isn't their soulmate.

"Did ya find anyone yet, Yug'?" Joey asks with a mouth full of chips he bought from a vending machine. They've just come back to school from spring break and Yugi went with his mother to visit his grandfather in another city.

"No, not yet." Joey's mark appeared in middle school. It looks like an out of control flame that covers less than a quarter of his back. It's dark red and orange. Yugi wonders how he'll find someone with the same mark without an awkward conversation.

"Stop asking, Joey." Tea lightly elbows him. Her mark came a bit after Yugi's. It's thin flower petals that fall from her knee to her ankle. Tristan sits beside her, his long-sleeved uniform shirt covering his sunflower marks on the back of his hands.

Yugi is not obsessed with finding his soulmate like a few of his classmates are. He knows he will meet his soulmate when it's time.

...

Atemu attends prestigious boarding schools in Egypt. The same ones his father attended. At seventeen, he still has not found his soulmate while almost everyone around him has- some even married. His father's frustration is clear. He has even begun asking business partners from around the world of their daughters' soul marks. Normally the idea would make him curl his nose in disgust, but he has no other options for his son's future bride in Egypt.

He begins taking Atemu with him to foreign investment meetings when he turns eighteen.

Atemu is teased for not having found his soulmate yet. Atemu is irritated by this, but he is patient- he will one day inherit his father's company, he must be. He waits for his future bride to be found and brought to him because it is the only way he knows.

He knows the real reason for the increase in his father's trips that require him to be out of the country. He chooses not to say anything because he feels there is nothing to be said.

...

Yugi learns the whole truth about his father and mother when he graduates high school. He had been asking since middle school, but she would never give him the truth. It was the cause of many arguments.

She sits him down late in the evening when they are done celebrating and tells him.

Her soulmate was another woman. She was a transfer student from Brazil named Paola. When they met, they were instant friends. When his mother found out they were soulmates, she cut off all contact.

"I was raised to think that your soulmate was the person you got married to. The person you raised a family with. Most importantly, the opposite sex." She laughs, but it's dry and shaky. "If you had a soulmate that was the same sex, you were corrupted. There was something wrong with you. That's what I believed; that's what I was taught. So when I saw her mark in the changing room, I just... I snapped. I didn't speak to her at all after that and before I knew it, she left.

"Your father was going through something similar, I think. He never told me. But we had different soul marks and neither of us would admit why we didn't want to search for the other person. And I noticed this one man that was a reoccurring "guest" at parties that kept trying to talk to your father and that your father wanted nothing to do with. We had you, and for a while, that was enough to keep us together. But then there was a whole movement on same-sex soulmates and I started to think.

"What if I had given her a chance? What if she was still here? What if I made a mistake? What if our whole view on this was a mistake? I told your father about me and her and about how I wanted to look for her and to be with her. I told him he could still see you, of course, but he blew up. He left when you were three and I haven't seen him since."

She smiles at him with red eyes. It's pitiful and makes Yugi realize he's crying too. "I think I may have lost my chance at finding her. I forgot a lot about her, even her last name, so I doubt an internet search would be useful now. Yugi," she reaches to take his hand from across the table. He holds it firmly. "You have the chance to make a better decision than I did. I don't regret having you; you're my little star. I regret not taking a chance."

Now he understands why she was so insistent on never ruling out the possibility of a boy being his soulmate. He understands why she was always broad about soulmates. He understands why, even though his friends also embraced the idea of same-sex soulmates, his mother was the one who had kept his eyes open from the beginning.

He understands.

...

At twenty-four years old, Atemu has still not found his soulmate. He is slightly annoyed; his father is furious. 

His father knows about forced marriages that happen between two people that are not soulmates but decides that is only an option for a worst-case scenario.

...

Yugi enrolls at Domino University at twenty-three years old with the hope of becoming a game designer. He's made a name for himself around the world in the gaming community for his unbeaten Duel Monsters reputation but he knows it won't always support him. His sort-of-friend sort-of-rival Seto Kaiba tells him that there will be a job waiting for him at his company, but Yugi wants to earn it. Kaiba scoffs and tells him the offer stands.

Kaiba was dubbed the undefeated "King of Games", taking special pride in his Duel Monsters reputation. Yugi defeats him at a world tournament in front of millions of people. Kaiba doesn't take the loss well and has since sworn to reclaim his title. Yugi considers him a friend for all that they've been through and, deep down, he knows Kaiba does too.

...

Atemu is twenty-six when he learns who his soulmate is.

There is no anticipation. There is no grand reveal. There is no meeting set up. There is no wedding.

There is no woman.

He is wearing a three-piece suit, walking the streets of Japan while accompanying his father on another business trip. He sees a small game shop down the street and decides to buy something for his little sister. His father shoos him away when Atemu tells him; he's on the phone and he looks angry.

Atemu walks in. It's a small, quiet place with glass cabinets on the walls that display the newest games and updates. There's a counter directly in front of him and he assumes there's a person crouched behind, based on the rustling noise he hears. This is a chance to practice Japanese in a place beside a board meeting room and he takes advantage of it.

The man stands. Atemu's heart stops.

The man stares for a moment, obviously surprised at their similar appearance, before blinking quickly and smiling. He readjusts the box in his hands -because he must have been organizing from where he was crouched, Atemu's mind finally puts together- and greets him.

"Hi! Welcome, can I help you with anything, Sir?"

Atemu forgets he isn't supposed to answer in Arabic, but his mind doesn't seem to focus on anything about the situation other than the man's left arm.  He is staring at the man's left arm; he is not mindful of himself so it is obvious. The other man notices. His eyes follow Atemu's until they land on his arm. Atemu notices the resulting frown and change of posture; the man's shoulders tighten and he looks guarded and uncomfortable.

"Sir?"

Atemu blinks out of his apparent trance and shakes his head. He puts on a charming smile and bows to the man. "I am terribly sorry, that was rude of me. I have just never seen such a mark."

Atemu has learned that around this area, soul marks are not as private as in Egypt. His father frequently comments in abhorrence about the "scandalous flaunting of something so sacred". He tells Atemu he is proud his son was not raised like this.

Atemu opens up a conversation with games once the awkwardness has mostly dissipated from the air. He leans over the counter and smiles, mentions his reputation in his hometown of the undefeated King of Games, and Yugi -that was his name, he would find out- smiles and relaxes around him. They talk about games, mostly, and their mutual passion for them. Atemu finds it strangely easy to open up about his love for strategy-based games especially -almost too easy. But Yugi's smiles are wide and genuine as he listens and indulges him in a way his most never would.

Inside, his mind is a mess of questions and accusations desperate to come out. He stifles the way his hand is trembling beneath the counter. Yugi has his soul mark, there is no doubt. A man has his soul mark, there is no doubt. Not when he has memorized every curve of his own mark since the first night it appeared. He knows exactly where the spots next to some of the lines are and exactly how they shine in the light. He knows exactly where it starts, just below the small mole on his elbow, and where it ends, right at his wrist bone.

He knows all of this, and he knows that he sees the same thing on Yugi's arm.

Atemu sprinkles in questions about his soul mark when it is convenient; natural.

"It just appeared that way?"

"Yes."

"Amazing. Forgive me if I am being intrusive, I have just never seen one like this before."

Yugi laughs and waves his hand. (Atemu has noticed that he speaks with his hands; with gestures as well as words. ) "It's alright, really. I get it often. Especially from people who come from out of town."

Somehow, the conversation shifts to Egypt. Yugi talks about his late grandfather and how he explored the caves of unknown and long-dead pharaohs as an archeologist. He talks about how much he would love to visit and how much he appreciates the architecture. Atemu shares stories about his childhood and his cousins and traveling around the country with his father. Yugi listens to every word with bright eyes.

It's impossible. It isn't real, Atemu tries to convince himself.

"Do you have a soulmate?" Atemu asks. The question is too sudden, Atemu regrets it as soon as it's out. He tries to explain himself. "I would imagine it would not take long for you to find her with such a large mark."

Yugi shakes his head. "No, I haven't found them yet." And Atemu finds himself uncomfortable in his own skin with how casual Yugi is with this statement. He does not seem frustrated. He does not seem angry or even sad. He is smiling and content and Atemu grinds his teeth.

There's no way he doesn't know. The information must have gotten out somehow. A picture of his soul mark must have been taken and now this Japanese man was looking to hop on the train to success and wealth with his only ticket being thinking Atemu and his family were foolish enough to believe it and-

And the more they talk, the less he believes it.

Yugi's eyes are too wide, they shine a brilliant purple with no hint of deceit. His smiles are too genuine, his voice is too kind, his responses are too real.

Atemu realizes that he has slowly been losing the tension in his shoulders and that he's enjoying the conversation a bit too much. His smiles aren't calculated and polite like his father taught him, but easy and natural because he wants to. He laughs at Yugi's stories because he truly finds them funny. He listens because he wants to know more, not because he needs to report back to his father and help the business.

It's too real.

The bell on entrance door chimes, signaling a new customer. Yugi gives them what Atemu guesses is the routine greeting while Atemu turns.

He is met with his father's stormy and downright terrifying expression. Atemu stiffens and glances at his wristwatch. He's been in this store for well over an hour and a half.

Shit.

"Atemu," His father marches up to him. "What the hell have you been doing? You have been keeping me waiting for-"

"I apologize, Father." Atemu cuts him off. He keeps his father's eyes on him before they can move to Yugi, who is currently looking at the two strangely since they are both speaking Arabic.

(What does it matter if his father sees? Why is he afraid?)

"I lost track of time. We can go now-"

"Don't you ever interrupt me, boy!" His father hisses. Atemu shrinks back, not too much but enough that Yugi is visible to catch his father's eyes. Atemu hears Yugi clear his throat.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Atemu commends his effort to keep a polite exterior.

"No," Atemu's father says gruffly. "Apparently not-" And then he sees Yugi's arm. His face loses all emotion.

"Father-"

"Is it real?" His father asks with a smile. Atemu has seen that smile before, during meetings and when having dinners with competing companies and their families. It's too forced and too kind and a hint condescending under the guise of being polite. It's too fake and Atemu is afraid.

"Uhm- yes," Atemu can tell Yugi notices it too. "It -yes, it is."

Atemu's father nods, then promptly grabs Atemu under his arm and pulling him to the exit. It's not hard and his father's walking pace isn't fast, but his grip is firm and Atemu knows better than to resist.

He does it anyway.

"I haven't boughten anything!" He announces and pulls himself away. He takes the first thing on the shelf next to him and places it on the counter. He smiles at Yugi -who looks a mix of confused and cautious- and waits for him to ring him up. "Keep the change," Atemu says as he hands him a ridiculous amount of Yen. His father drags him out of the door before Yugi can refuse.

His father's grip is even harsher now, nails digging into his expensive suit and now unhidden rage on his face.

"Father-" Atemu finally says when they've reached their hotel room.

"Were they the same?"

Atemu's mouth opens and closes. He can't form words and looks pitifully around the room. 

"Were they the same?" His father demands, because he knows that Atemu knows. He knows Atemu would recognize his soul mark when he saw it. He knows Atemu would never lie to him.

And he's right.

Atemu can't find the words, so he just nods.

His father closes his eyes and sharply inhales, as though he's been hit in the face. Then, he starts moving.

"We leave tomorrow." He has his phone out. "We will arrive back home and you will be wed-"

"Father-"

"You will be wed. There will be a ceremony." His father raises his voice so much Atemu swears he hears the walls shake. "You will never come here again, nor will you speak of this to anyone."

"It was the same!" Atemu is shaking. He can't tell why. Maybe it's because he is arguing with his father. He is disobeying. He never disobeys, because disobeying means disappointment. Maybe he is shaking because of the meaning of what he just said. "It was the same." He breathes out. "The mark -it was not a copy. It was not forged on. Not -it was not some tattoo. Father-" He looks at his father with vulnerable eyes before he remembers his father hates vulnerability, but he can't help it. He feels angry and cheated and happy and anxious and excited and elated and sad and he feels. It's too much. "It was real."

"It was a man." His father hisses. "You will not shame me; you will not shame my name with this -this disgrace."

"But-"

His father slaps him. Atemu is silent. "But what? What will you do? Will you indulge in your corruption? There is something wrong with your bond if it is a male; will you go back?" His father steps closer. "Are you going to disappoint me?"

"No." The answer is immediate.

"You will wed to whomever I say. You will forget about today and never speak of it; make a family. You will make me proud."

"Yes."

Because who is Atemu to deny his own father? The one who raised him, gave him the world. Being a disappointment was one of his greatest fears.

So he isn't.

His father knows there are marriages that take place when one person's soulmate is...unfitting. He has saved the option for the worst-case scenario.

This, he decides, is the worst-case scenario.


	2. Day 2- College

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short, quick, and happy college AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention that I've got a Tumblr for my writing!   
> https://apumpkinthatthinksitcanwrite.tumblr.com/  
> The only thing that's on there right now are links to this fic, but you can follow for updates and, once I've got it all sorted out, requests! There is also a high chance of memes ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Yami thinks he has reasonable expectations for college.

He expects hard classes, study groups, all-nighters, coffee addiction. He expects clubs, new friends, parties. He expects to learn and share life skills with his roommate. And he's right to expect them, in a way.

The classes make him regret his existence and every one of his life choices, while at the same time enriching him. He meets friends from Japan, America, Britain, and even Egypt. Those friends once accidentally stole a billionaire's car with a pig in the backseat and only escaped jail time because Yami beat the billionaire at a children's trading card game. Yami counts it as an adventure and sort-of-party. He shares important life skills with his roommate, too.

_"What the hell was that?!"_

_"I, uh, I kinda put a Capri-Sun in the microwave."_

_"You_ what _?"_

_"I left it in the freezer and it completely froze! So I thought I could thaw it out in the microwave and then there was a_ _bzzt_ _and blue lightning and-"_

_"You're never supposed to put aluminum in the microwave, Joey!"_

_"That has aluminum?"_

Maybe he expects too much from college.

Does he expect handsome guys that make him swoon? Yes. Does he expect to ever get into a relationship with one of them? No. Does he want to? Absolutely not.

He decides to wait for a relationship -a serious one, anyway- because a romance in college means an emotional effort that could be invested in his school work. He wants a career first; one that he'll meet his partner in so things won't be complicated. He doesn't want heartbreak or drama to interfere with his education. Romance, he decides, can wait.

And then Yugi fucking Mutou walks into his mathematics class during his second year and all that goes flying out the window.

His eyes are wide and Yami swears there's never a moment the guy doesn't have a smile on his face. He is extremely polite to everyone he meets. His laugh is like ringing bells and the first time Yami hears it from the other side of the classroom, he quite literally trips over his own feet.

This is fine. Yami can deal with crushes and visually appealing people as long as it doesn't get any deeper. It's admiration that will go away.

And then they get partnered together for a project and it's everything he's ever wanted and hated all rolled into one. He learns about Yugi, and Yugi learns about him.

It's a project due by the end of the semester so, naturally, Yami wants to start it as soon as possible. He arranges the time and place that he and Yugi can work on the project together; Yugi brings the creativeness and smiles.

Yami learns that math isn't Yugi's strongest subject. It annoys him that he sometimes has to play tutor when Yugi doesn't understand what they are doing. But the way Yugi's eyes shine with perseverance and the way he listens closely to Yami's explanation makes it bearable. Yugi's dorm is a mess; not the type with food wrappers and empty soda cans were thrown about that attract rodents and insects, but the kind where writing utensils were placed in a bunch on his desk with no container. It was an organized mess; Yugi knew where everything was and, after multiple visits, so did Yami.

_"That is not where those go." They've been working together for a few months, somewhere along the line becoming friends, so Yami thinks he's allowed to comment._

_Yugi raises an eyebrow. "My CDs?"_

_"They're just piled on the floor!"_

_"Next to my radio and TV. That's my little section for my entertainment electronics. And over there-" He gestures to his desk. "-is where I have my craft stuff. Yes, I saw you staring at it the other day. I know where everything is." Yugi smiles. Yami is, for once, left silent._

Yami learns that Yugi gets rather emotional easily.

He sees a video of Joey's younger sister performing her ballet recital and cries because he thinks it's beautiful. The first time he hears Tea perform on the piano, there are tears in his eyes. His eyes show every emotion he's feeling at any given moment -anger because he feels his friends have been wrong, boredom that Yami sees from across the classroom (not because he's been staring, he just happened to notice) and gets rid of by throwing a wad of paper at his head, and pride the night before they turn in their project as he places a hand on Yami's shoulder and beams.

Yugi connects with people easily, too. Not in an extroverted or social way. He connects and calls people his friends easily. He smiles at everyone like he's known them for years.

_A coffee is placed in front of him one day while he's sitting at the university cafe. Yami looks up. Yugi is smiling down at him._

_"What's this?"_

_"Extra milk and cream," Yugi replies, because he knows what Yami meant by the question. "It's what you always order and you mentioned yesterday that you've been waiting for your paycheck so you could have one again." The sunlight behind him gives Yugi an ethereal glow and Yami feels heat rush to his cheeks._

_Fuck._

_"...Thank you." Yugi takes the seat across from him and takes his mind off the homework he was overthinking by talking about absolutely nothing of consequence._

It's been about a year since they were partnered for the project and Yami finally admits to himself that he's got it bad for Yugi Mutou. Will he do anything about it? He watches as Yugi laughs and is just being his overall perfect self, talking to Tristan.

_No._

..

They're on a rooftop when Yugi kisses him.

It's completely unexpected. One moment, they're laughing and talking about Yami's strange relatives in Egypt ( _"I swear there's a pharaoh down my family tree somewhere Yugi, stop laughing!")_ then the next, Yugi stops and stares at him. A strange expression flashes across Yugi's face, as though he is as aware of their closeness as Yami is, before he leans forward and presses their lips together.

It's quick, too quick for Yami to react -for Yami to  _reciprocate._ Yugi pulls back after less than a second with wide eyes.

"I -Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I should have asked first, oh my God. I -I didn't- I didn't mean-" He looks likes he truly regrets it and Yami feels his heartbreak.

"You didn't mean it?" His voice is more emotional than he intends.

Yugi's head whips up. He looks at Yami, at his no doubt hurt expression, and swallows. He has the look on his face that Yami recognizes as the one he makes when he is deeply, seriously considering his next words.

"No." Yugi finally says and Yami feels his breath hitch. "No, I meant it." He stands straight and his eyes are determined. "I've wanted to do that for a while now. I -I like you, but I didn't want to mess anything up between us if you didn't feel the same and-"

"You like me?" Yami asks because his mind can't process anything Yugi said after that.

"Yeah, I really -I do. Look, Yami-" He puts his hands up in a surrendering motion. "I understand if you don't -if you want to stay friends, that's completely fine with me. If being around me makes you uncomfortable now, I get that too. I shouldn't have just done that to you and put you on the spot and I'm so sorry and-"

Yami kisses him because  _God_ , the words that were coming out of Yugi's mouth were so stupid and ridiculous he needs to find a way to shut him up. He digs a hand in Yugi's hair and pushes himself close and revels in the way Yugi's lips move under his.

Yami likes to plan. He likes when things are organized and expected and, with regards to matters of the heart,  _safe_. Yugi Mutou is none of these things. He is nothing he expects and has too much control over his heart to ever be considered "safe".

College isn't supposed to be like this; this is the exact opposite of what he planned. But in between long kisses, Yugi looks at him with such clear adoration and happiness (as though Yami has hung the moon and stars) and says things like " _You're amazing_ " and " _Since the moment we met_ " and " _You're beautiful_ " and Yami decides-

Screw the plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually put a Capri-Sun in the microwave once. Don't be an idiot like me, kids.


	3. Day 3- Single Parent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they're both single, they're both parents, and I still have no clear idea on how AO3 or Tumblr writing blogs work. Send help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr: https://apumpkinthatthinksitcanwrite.tumblr.com/  
> I was pretty stuck with this one since I didn't have many ideas, but I think it came out alright.

"Daddy!" A little boy jumps into his father's arms.

"Hey, buddy." Yugi Mutou picks up his seven-year-old son, Judai, outside the elementary school gates. He has a troubled frown on his face that makes Yugi concerned. "What's wrong?"

Judai looks away. "Yusei kept making fun of me again." He mumbles. Instantly, Yugi's protective instincts come forward. He kneels down and places a hand on his son's shoulder, ready to comfort his son, when Judai mumbles something unintelligible.

"What was that?"

"He -he kept making fun of you too and saying that his dad could beat you up so I said nuh-uh and said that -that you could beat his dad up and now he said his dad is gonna fight you," Judai says it all so quickly Yugi almost has trouble keeping up. When he processes everything however, he stiffens and gives his son a stern look.

"Judai Mutou!" Judai flinches. "You know fighting is never the answer! Why would you say something like that?"

"I'm sorry," Judai looks down and mumbles. Yugi sighs.

..

"What did you do?"

Yusei looks up at his father through the rearview mirror. "What?"

"You haven't looked at me since I picked you up and you've hardly talked. But you haven't complained about anyone or anything. The last time you were like this, I found out you dropped balloons filled with paint on the other kids in kindergarten." Atem's red irises connect with his son's blue ones when they reach a red light. "You did something and you're feeling guilty and you want to tell me. What is it?"

The light changes to green, the car begins to move again. Yusei takes a deep breath before answering.

Their car comes to an abrupt stop. Yusei lurches forward in the back seat, only stopped by his seatbelt, and his head whips up to stare wide-eyed at his father.

_"You did what?"_

_.._

The next day, Yugi drops Judai off at the front gates of the school. After a stern reprimanding at home, Yugi told his son that he in no way intends to fight with anyone else.

_"I'll talk to his dad," Yugi says. Judai looks unsatisfied. "Violence is never the answer, Judai. I've told you that before. I'm not going to fight anyone; this can be solved with words. Do you understand?" Judai nods. "Good. Now, regarding your punishment... you get to help your aunt Mai at her salon all day Saturday."_

_Judai looks absolutely mortified and tries to object, but Yugi just ruffles his brown hair and laughs._

Judai tugs at his father's pant leg and points across the school parking lot. "There."

Yugi looks in that direction, but still taps his son's hand down and chastises him. "It's rude to point." He looks at the young boy with spiky black hair with blond streaks cupping his hands and whispering something to a man kneeling so the boy can reach him. The man's skin is dark and his hair is tied back into a bun; there are black, red, and yellow streaks in his hair and his face is framed by yellow bangs. They are both looking at Yugi and Judai.

They walk over and Yugi swallows his nerves. He won't fight, especially not in front of small children. But the man has a stony look on his face and judging by the muscles visible through his leather tank top, Yugi wouldn't survive a minute against him. He hopes he isn't showing any of his fear; people being able to read his emotions based on one look at his face would always be one of his weaknesses.

The man stops a few feet in front of him and, luckily, smiles. "Hello." His voice holds no malice; Yugi counts this as a plus.

"Hi." Yugi returns the smile and places a hand on Judai's shoulder. "Judai," His son looks up at him with fearful brown eyes. "It's alright, go on and play. Look, I see Asuka and your other friends." Judai hesitates for a moment before running off.

"You too, Yusei." The other man says.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Yugi speaks up. "So... I'm not going to fight you."

The man laughs. Yugi feels the tension leave his body.

...

"I'm so sorry for Yusei's behavior," Atem says. Yugi had invited him to his house and made them both tea. They're sitting on his living room couch. "He's had a hard time since his mother left."

"Oh," Yugi perks up, placing the teacup on the small table in front of them. "I'm so sorry-"

Atem waves his hand. "No, no. She's not dead." He shrugs and laughs as though the memory is funny to him. "She literally just up and left."

"O-oh, I see..." How does he respond to that? "I've been divorced for about two years, but it was very messy and I think it really affected Judai and his ability to form relationships. I won custody since she doesn't have a stable home yet but..."

A hand is placed on his thigh. Atem's gaze is sympathetic.

"But it's hard." Atem finishes.

"Yes." Yugi breathes.

_They both know. They know what it's like to have loved someone and lost them so quickly. They know the feeling of hopelessness and having to hide under false confidence and false security because there was someone that counted on them. Someone that would come to their room in the middle of the night, shaking from nightmares and fear, and counted on them to hold them until it went away. Someone who needs them and vice versa. They both know, and at this moment, they both see the same thing in each other._

...

"Do you think our dads love each other yet?" Judai asks. He sits at a fold up table with a paper crown on his head. It's his tenth birthday and they're celebrating at his house with friends and family.

(And cake. Most importantly, the cake.)

"I think so," Yusei answers, looking up from his slice of pizza. His father and Judai's father are standing in the corner of the room, laughing and standing a bit too close to each other for it to be considered platonic. Both boys smile. "I heard him talking to my uncle Joey about love and stuff. It was pretty obvious who he was talking about."

Judai grins, his eyes shining with excitement. "Really? Awesome! My dad always talks about your dad to my aunt Mai and she always makes fun of him. Imagine having two dads! Wouldn't that be cool? We could sleep over and watch movies and go to the store together -and you could call Mai your aunt too if you want! I think she'll like you. She says that your dad-"

Yusei knows how long Judai's talks can be and how hard it can be to make him stop if he's been talking for a while, so he tries to stop him now with something he thinks would be unappealing enough to make him shut up.

"Then we would be brothers."

Judai stops and looks at him, but there's only more happiness found in his eyes. His grin gets even wider. "You'd be my brother!" He whispers excitedly. "Oh my gosh, I hadn't even thought of that! You would be such a cool brother, we could play outside together and eat dinner and-"

Yusei feels a lump forming in his throat at the sight of how joyful Judai is at the thought of being siblings. He expected disgust and an 'oh, yeah, never mind.' Instead, he found himself happy at the idea of a little brother and someone else besides his father to take away the loneliness.

He turns and sees that his father is grinning stupidly down at Yugi, his cheeks darker with a not-so-obvious blush. Yugi is laughing and holding onto his father's elbow, a more evident redness on his face. Yusei remembers the times Yugi has made him smile and treated him with kindness, even when his father wasn't around. Judai remembers the times where Atem has helped him with school and bonded with him over games.

All four think about family, and how big theirs have gotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate every single one of you who comments or gives kudos or even just reads and gives this fic a chance. Thank you so much, honestly.


	4. Day 4- Enemies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit...suggestive? There's no detail, it's not even mentioned really. But I thought it was fair to give a warning.

The audience cheers as another projected monster dissipates into thin air. Two men stand on elevated podiums on opposite sides of the field, one standing tall and grinning, the other gritting his teeth.

" _Amazing_!" Comes the announcer's voice. _"Ladies and gentlemen, if you're just tuning in at home, Yugi Mutou has just delivered a devastating blow to his opponent, Yami Uhma! He's wiped his signature monster, the Black Magician, out and sent him to the graveyard! This is truly a duel for the ages; for the past two years, these two have never been able to best each other in any game. I am not exaggerating when I say that every match these two have had ends in a draw! Will this be the match that once and for all decides-"_

Yami smirks, Yugi glares.

_What-?_

"I play my face down card!" Yami declares dramatically.

Yugi's life points drop dangerously. He grits his teeth. The crowd roars in approval.

The game is almost over.

..

_"Amazing! After almost -was it two? Two more hours of duelling! That has to be some kind of record. And there is still no winner! This match has ended with a draw; both opponents have reached zero life points at the same time! Is this really a surprise? We've been seeing this for the past two years ever since -ever since Mutou has joined the international levels. But truly folks, this was an amazing match, truly keeping us on the edge of our seats with the way these two were able turn the tables on each other so quickly-"_

..

"Congratulations."

"The same to you."

Camera flashes go off around them when the two shake hands. They shout questions and compliments.

Yugi grips Yami's hand hard enough to send a message. Yami meets the challenge (there's always a challenge, isn't there?) and puts an equal amount of strength when he squeezes. Their smiles are tight and their eyes are filled with distaste.

_Next time._

It's all just a game.

..

_"-And are we sure they're not brothers?"_

_[Audience laughter.]_

_"No, seriously! They look so similar-"_

_"Hahahaha, no, no. No relation whatsoever. They did a DNA test and everything."_

_"It still doesn't make it any less weird! I mean, two guys equally as obsessed and equally as skilled with games that can't lose -"_

_"And the way they look at each other!"_

_[Audience and hosts burst into laughter.]_

_"Oh my God-"_

_"Tell me I'm wrong!"_

_[The screen behind the hosts show multiple photos of Yugi Mutou and Yami Uhma staring at each other during matches and panels at gaming conventions.]_

_"Reporters say the two always look like they're about to slit each other's throats, barely keeping it together for the cameras! They swear they hate each other-"_

_"Oh honey, please! The sexual tension is so thick you could cut it with a knife-"_

..

Yugi opens the door to his hotel room only to find Yami waiting for him inside. His arms are crossed and he looks like a cat that's just caught the canary. He glances at his window and finds a broken lock on the floor.

"Oh, fuck me." Yugi breathes.

Yami, the asshole, rises to the challenge. His eyes are dark, there's a dangerous gleam in them.

"Gladly."

It's all just a game.

..

"Do you have to look at me like that when we're putting on a show?"

"Do you?"

"I hate you."

"No, you don't."

Yami hums while he plays with one of Yugi's golden bangs. "No, I don't. I hate hiding this."

"We're sworn enemies, my love," Yugi whispers as though it's a secret. "It sells more tickets."

Yami kisses him instead of answering because he knows he's right. Passionate hate and rivalry is more interesting than loving competition. The whole charade was fun, but it will soon grow boring. They both know it. It's only a matter of time. For now though-

The game continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been out with my dad all day, so I didn't really have time to write this or make it any longer. Sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.


	5. Day 5- Laundromat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't like how this one came out. I had no ideas and rushed it. But, enjoy nonetheless. I wrote all this on my phone so I'm sorry for any errors.
> 
> Also, I got some Dr. Horrible vibes while writing this :/

_Shit_ _shit shit fuck I'm going to be late fuck-_

Yugi adjusts the basket of laundry in his hands while he runs. He trips over the last stair of his apartment building but continues running to the front doors. A glance at his watch tells him that it's already 10:05 AM.

_fuCK FUCK FUCK-_

He was supposed to be at the laundromat down the block five minutes ago. 

He bursts through the laundromat doors at 10:15 and his eyes immediately search for spiky hair. He finds it in the far back row. Yugi thanks every deity he can think of in the moment and makes his way over. This place is small and hidden, never busy or crowded so there were many available spots open. He chooses to go right beside the man.

Yugi drops his basket and the man looks up. The grin that appears never fails to make his heart flutter.

"Hey, Atem."

"You're late." There's no hint of anger in his voice.

"And you haven't even started on your load." Yugi notices. Atem just shrugs.

"Doing the laundry's no fun if you're not here."

They start their washing machines at the same time. Atem offers gummy bears that Yugi graciously accepts while Yugi offers him a drink from his water bottle.

..

Yugi arrives back at his apartment two hours later with a basket of folded laundry under his arms and a content grin on his face.

"Have fun on your date?" A voice asks from the kitchen.

"Fuck off, Joey," Yugi says, but he's too happy for there to be any real malice in his voice.

Joey Wheeler sits on the kitchen counter and raises an eyebrow when Yugi comes into view. After years of friendship and living together, Joey thinks he knows Yugi more than himself.

(He's probably right, but Yugi won't give him the satisfaction of admitting it. He's seen what happens when Joey gets too cocky.)

Yugi comes back into the kitchen once he's put away his clothes. He ignores the look Joey is sending his way in favor of looking through their fridge.

"So when's the wedding?"

Yugi groans. "Joey-"

"What? I'm serious. You're pretty much in love with the guy-"

"I am not 'in love'!"

Joey rolls his eyes. "You run down the block every week to see the guy even though there are perfectly working washers and dryers in the building-"

"It's cheaper over there..." Yugi protests weakly as he pours himself a glass of juice.

"-and you always come back with that stupid look on your face. Like you would when you just kissed Tea back in middle school. Except now you've been doing it for like, a year."

"Fine! I have a small crush on him," Yugi admits. His face is red and he tries to hide it by taking a long drink of his juice. "Happy?"

Joey snorts. "Not 'till you get the balls to ask him out."

..

A week later, Yugi thinks about his friend's words as he looks at Atemu's moving lips.

_"Just go up, say "Hey! I think you're hot. Go out with me!", and then boom! You've got yourself a lover. It worked with Mai."_

_"But what if-"_

_"If he doesn't feel the same, then you two can still be friends. Worse case scenario, you do laundry over here again and he doesn't know where you live."_

Yugi gulps when Atem looks over to him. He's smiling and obviously waiting for a reaction to what he just said, probably a laugh. So Yugi laughs and Atem continues his story.

_His mind has taken every interaction, every response and laugh and soft look he ever gained in the year he and Atem have known each other, and analyzed them. Repeated them every night until Yugi swears Atem is at least somewhat interested. Did Atem flirt with him? No. Wait, yes. Definitely, that had to count as flirting. And when their skin touched, Atem took just a second too long to pull away. Now that was definitely a sign, right? And what about the time-_

Yugi is so caught up in his thoughts, the question comes out before he can stop it.

"Will you go out with me?"

Atem stops and stares down at him. The smile is gone, his expression morphs into one of genuine surprise.

"What?"

_oh, fu- abort, aboRT, ABORT-_

"Would you- I mean, maybe we could, I'm so sorry. Oh jeez, can we just forget I ever-" Yugi stumbles over every word. He hopes he won't start crying. He doesn't think he'll be able to show his face in front of Atem ever again if he starts crying.

"Wait," Atem holds up a hand. "I thought we already were."

Now Yugi's brain has fully come to a stop. "You what now?"

"Two weeks ago." Atem runs a hand through his hair and frowns. "I asked you out for coffee. I specifically said 'it's a date' and you agreed. I thought... Have we not been dating?" Atem sounds genuinely concerned and his red eyes are distressed.

Yugi remembers the day two weeks ago when Atem asked him out for coffee, but only vaguely. He only heard the words "coffee" and "this Friday" before zoning out and just admiring Atem's face and voice and general being. He nodded because how could he say no to anything Atem said?

"Oh my God, I am so sorry-"

"I should have been more clear-"

"No, this is my fault, I didn't realize-"

Atem begins to laugh. It's just a small chuckle at first, but then it turns into a full body laugh that forces him to grab on to the edge of the dryer in front of them. Yugi soon does the same.

"So," Yugi manages between breaths. "Can I take this as a yes?"

Atem wipes tears from his eyes. "I've been telling all my friends that I finally managed to get the cute guy from the laundromat, that I've been pining over for months, for the past two weeks. You'd better believe this is a yes."  
  



	6. Day 6- Hogwarts

Anzu Mazaki wakes to a loud banging at her door. She starts and groggily looks at outside her window. The sky is pitch black and her digital clock reads 1:17 AM.

Anzu groans and rubs her eyes. In the back of her mind, she is worried. Who could be knocking at her door so late at night? And for what reason? Nothing good ever follows a late night knock at the door.

She trudges to the door, taking a glance through the peephole and sees a mess of black and purple curls. Her short, chestnut brown hair is an unruly mess but she doesn't give that much thought before opening the door for one of her best friends.

Atemu stands at the door frame, his red eyes gleaming and his hands visibly shaking. Anzu immediately tenses.

"Atemu? It's like, one in the morning. What-"

"You are a fan of the Harry Potter series, correct?" Atemu interrupts. There's a sheepish grin on his face as his eyes search her face. Anzu looks down and notices the phone her friends is clutching desperately in his right hand. She raises an eyebrow.

"...Yes?" She answers suspiciously. "Why-"

"Perfect! Then you can teach me!" He pushes her way into her apartment as Anzu gapes.

" _Hey_! What the _hell_ Atemu!" Anzu shuts the door behind her and marches over to where Atemu has taken a seat on her couch. In the light of her living room, she can see him more clearly. He has a green jacket on, from which his hands pull out a notepad and pen. His hair is pulled back into a bun, not including his blond bangs. He looks at her expectantly with eyes she's just realized that carry dark circles on them.

"It is my understanding that the main protagonist is a young boy named Harry and the antagonist is named Voldemort, yes?"

Anzu crosses her arms and pins him with a glare. "Atemu Yami Sennen," He winces at her tone. "Why the _hell_ have you barged into my apartment at one in the morning to talk about Harry Potter? Why the _hell_ couldn't this wait until morning? And why the _hell_ shouldn't I kick you out this moment?" She may be dressed in fuzzy, pink pajama pants and a dark magician girl t-shirt, but Atemu knows she is not someone to be taken lightly, no matter the situation.

Atemu purses his lips and looks away. He looks apologetic and takes a minute to think before finally answering. "I am sorry for my intrusion. I have a meeting with someone I must impress tomorrow morning."

"A meeting." Anzu deadpans. "Where you're going to discuss a children's fantasy book. A meeting where the best way to impress the other person is through the knowledge of these fantasy books."

Atemu folds in on himself a little. "...Yes?"

"May I ask who this 'other person' is?"

Atemu immediately looks away. "You don't know him. He is a friend. No one of consequence, really."

Anzu frowns as she tries to see Atemu's face through his bangs. He may have a dark shade of skin, but she's learned how to tell when he's blushing. She's learned a lot about her friends in the years she's known them. 'No one of consequence' is most definitely someone of consequence. Anzu gives him her best 'don't give me that bullshit' look so he'll cave.

"He is... someone I've had contact with over the internet for about a year."

That's still not what she wants. She waits another five minutes while Atemu squirms in his seat.

"Anzu," He groans, "Please. He's going to be in the area this week for a convention of some sort and I may have told him that we have a shared interest in Harry Potter but now he wishes for us to meet and-"

"Why would you tell him that?"

"I don't know! He just asked a few hours ago and I said yes without thinking and-" He trails off with a pitiful look.

Again, this isn't the answer she wants. Anzu waits.

Atemu finally sighs and looks away. He's folding the notepad in his hands and his knee bounces. "He is... someone I am.. interested in. Romantically. And I thought that if I could, maybe, learn about what he likes, he would show interest as well. But I don't know anything about the franchise and I only have a limited amount of time to learn as much as I can. But then I remembered you are a very big fan so I just thought-"

"Okay, I'm going to stop you right there." Anzu puts her hand up in a halting motion. "If a person really liked you, they wouldn't care that you don't share the same interests right away." She sits next to him and places a hand on his shoulder. "As long as you're yourself, then that'll be enough. You're an amazing man, Atemu. And if that guy won't see that tomorrow, then he's blind and has no taste in men."

Atemu laughs, his rigid posture relaxes. "Thank you, Anzu. And my... preferences? They do not bother you?"

"Not at all." Anzu's brown eyes are soft and she tries to display as much love and support as she can in them. "You're you; intelligent, kind, and compassionate. You don't need to become some geek on a fictional, magical world in one night to impress him, because who you are is going to be more than enough."

Atemu's smile is small, but there's enough emotion in his voice and eyes for Anzu to know her message got through at least somewhat. "Thank you," he is choked up and Anzu beams.

They hug and there are a few minutes of content silence before Atemu speaks again.

"I appreciate your kindness, believe me, I do. However, in all seriousness, I told him I have extensive knowledge of the whole series and I still would like to know what happens."

...

Anzu never does end up explaining the plot; she only sends Atemu home with the advice that he won't be fully ready for the meeting if he's only had a few hours of sleep. Atemu begrudgingly leaves, but comes back a few days later (at a very reasonable time of 5:30 PM, thank you very much) grinning and radiating happiness. He shows her photos of the both of them at the convention. The other man, Yugi, is dressed as Harry and Atemu gushes about how their time was spent. She comes across a final photo, of Yugi leaning up to peck Atemu's cheek while Atemu beams to the camera, and pauses. Atemu looks over her shoulder and she doesn't have to look to know he is smiling.

"I told you so." She says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you have no idea what HP is about but still have an AU prompt on it? You make one of the characters just as confused as you are :) Seriously though, my notes for this chapter were just "uuuhhhhhhh i have no fugkin clue"


	7. Day 7- Famous

Video uploaded July 26 on the Domino Entertainment YouTube channel, titled 'Hollywood Star Atem Sennen Says There Isn't a Girl in His Life.'

[Cut off laughter indicating there is a prior part of this interview. Atem sits in a chair beside the late night talk show host, Duke Devlin. Duke leans back in his chair.]

"So, your co-star, Anzu Mazaki, plays your love interest in this new movie-"

[The audience cheers and claps. Atem laughs and nods]

"What was it like working with her? You know, she's known to be a real heartbreaker and..."

"Oh, Anzu is an absolute delight. She's just- she's so kind and loving and she has honestly become one of my closest friends."

"There are- there's speculation that your on-screen chemistry is not as strictly on-screen as it looks. Do you- do you have any sort of comment or-?"

"I- well, um..."

[Members of the audience whistle and hoot. Atem and Duke both laugh at this. Atem shakes his head.]

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint, but that there is absolutely nothing going on between Anzu and me other than friendship."

"-Because you've already got a girl? Is that it?"

[The audience laughs. Atem does as well, but much harder.]

"No, no! No, that's not it at all, haha. There is no woman in my life-"

"Hear that ladies? He's single!"

[Female audience members squeal and cheer.]

"-I'm not even interested in dating a woman right now! I want to focus on my career and-"

(Comments: 1276)

 **LivingTrash** : Lmao, He gay.

          **MadSkillzxxx** : omfg, no he's not. i hate when stupid yaoi fans and queers like you immediately try and make every hot, straight actor gay. have you even seen any movie hes in? he is straight, get over it

         **LivingTrash** : Nope, this boy's hella gay.

           _View all 34 replies_

 

 **Random Girl Gamer** : Ok but the way they look at each other and act around each other off-set is so cute!! I totally ship Atem and Anzu. They're just so good together. They are a couple, or will soon be, and nobody can change my mind!

.....

August 3rd, Atem Sennen's Instagram account.

 _[A selfie of Atem holding up a peace sign. He's wearing a black suit in his kitchen and smiling to the camera. His hair, as always, is tied back. There is a shirtless man behind him looking through the fridge. His face is somewhat visible; pale skin and spiky hair colored black, blond, and purple. The caption reads:_ Getting ready for the premiere of #DarkSideOfDimensions! It was such an honor to work with legendary directors   _@SetoKaiba_  and  _@MaiValentine_. Can't wait!]

 

 **Spammaster** : HDJADBIFERAJKNDV YO WHOS THE HOTTIE IN THE BG!!??!?

 **HeartofmyFist** : Hold up I thought Atem lived in a private home and no one was ever really invited over

 **Screwtherulesihavemoney** :  _@AtemSennen_  Care to explain???

The photo is removed after less than half an hour.

...

August 5th, article found in the celebrity magazine  _Now News_. The largest text is in bold and says ' **Who is the mystery man??** ' The cover picture shows a man with an exaggerated contemplating face with the Instagram photo uploaded by Atem Sennen in the background.

_Now, to the topic everyone is buzzing about: Who is the man shown in Atem Sennen's photo? For those of you who don't already know, about two days ago celebrity actor Atem Sennen posted a photo on Instagram when he was preparing for the red carpet premiere of the new film The Dark Side of Dimensions. In this photo, there is a man in the background, shirtless, and he appears to be going through Atem's fridge. This is curious because the star is known for keeping his private life, well, private. He does not invite people over to his house much, only very close friends, as he stated in an interview for Now News two years ago._

 

_Q: Is it true what they say about your mansion home and the great parties that happen there every weekend?_

_A: I can tell you I definitely don't live in a mansion; I'm not sure where you got that information. Maybe you're thinking of Kaiba? He's the one who has the grand parties, I'm just invited. A lot, haha. Plus, he's my cousin and staying at his house for days or months at a time just make things like rehearsal or filming easier. Maybe that's why people think I love there. I really don't like people coming over to my home, or talking about where I live in general. Got to keep some of my life to myself, right?_

 

_[There is a smaller version of the photo alongside the text. The man in the background is now circled in red.]_

_We've guessed that Atem wasn't aware of the man in the background. His entire figure isn't present and the photo was deleted about twenty minutes later. It was replaced by a new photo with Atem still in his kitchen at a slightly different angle, but the man nowhere to be found._

_It has sent many into a sleuthing frenzy, trying to figure out this mystery. He's offered no comment on the photo to paparazzi or when we reached out to him for a statement. He's been suspiciously silent on every social media platform about the situation._

_It seems even his friends have no idea who this man is._

_[A screenshot of a Twitter conversation:_

**InsomniWACK** _@D:BMEMES_

Hey!  _@TheJoeyWheeler! @MANiAc! @MALIKcious!_  Do you know who the guy is??

 **Hot Cup a' Joe**    _@TheJoeyWheeler_

 _@D:BMEMES_   nope.

 **Mana_Paints**   _@MANiAc_

 _@D:BMEMES_  Not a clue, sorry.

**Malik_Ishtar** _@MALIKcious_

_@D:BMEMES_   lol no. im just as confuzzled as y'all  ]

...

August 4th, a live morning talk show called The Stars. Two women and three men sit around a large table.

Mahaad: Welcome everyone, to The Stars! Where we give you all the latest news about your favorite celebrities and what they've done now. Our top story this morning: movie star Atem Sennen has caused much confusion after he posted this photo on his Instagram account yesterday morning.

[A photo of the post comes up on the screens beside the hosts.]

Sam: Atem is known to be a rather private man when it comes to his home life, so this shirtless man behind him in his fridge early in the morning with no comment so far has many people scratching their heads. What do you guys think?

Vivian: We're talking about a guy that has said no one really goes to his house for parties or stuff. Now there's a guy here early at -what?- ten in the morning? Roaming around topless and going through the fridge! This guy must be pretty close to Atem, I'm just saying. Maybe he's like, a long lost brother or something.

Rebecca: Why keep it secret though? He deleted the photo minutes later and hasn't answered a single question; he hasn't even given a "no comment" to reporters or anything-

Tristan: Hang on- did you guys know there's this whole theory about it being a ghost?

[Audience laughter]

T: I'm serious! Think about it: one moment he's there. The next, he's gone! Maybe it's a ghost that lives with Atem... and  _that's_  why no one comes over! Because then they'll see-

S: Oh my God, we're not getting into one of your crazy conspiracy theories again.

[The two hostesses laugh]

R: I'm not going to lie, it makes as much sense as any other theory.

T: Ha!

M: Alright, alright. We've seen that no one really knows who this man is, not even Atem's friends, as seen in a series of tweets-

V: Or so they say! Unless they're lying about this and really do know who he is and just aren't telling us.

R: Now why would they do that?

V: Well, it wouldn't be totally unreasonable. Maybe this person just wants to keep their connection to a celebrity on the down low. Not everyone is fit for the spotlight, you know.

S: But then that brings us back to the question: What  _exactly_  is the connection? If it was, say, a personal trainer or something of that sort, Sennen would have made some sort of statement saying so. Maybe tweet out something like: 'Hey! That guy was just a friend or something. There's nothing to worry about!' But he didn't. This person must be someone more private-

T: Like a secret bodyguard!

[The hosts murmer]

V:  _-Or a lover._

R:  _What?_

[The audience laughs and 'ooo's]

V: Now hear me out! Someone comfortable enough to be shirtless around and going through the fridge, someone who doesn't want to be seen-

R: Atem has never once said that he's gay!

V:  _He's never explicitly stated he's straight either! Ha!_  He's always said that he's not interested in women-

T: "At the moment"! Not interested in women "at the moment"!

V: -Maybe he'll never be interested in women at  _any_  moment!

M: Well, let me just say that if what you're saying is right, Vivian, there are going to be a lot of disappointed fangirls and actresses! Sennen has such a broad fanbase -not even just because of his acting, his charity work too. He's even got a numerous amount of fan websites. Can you imagine what would happen if your theory is correct?

...

August 4th, Atem Sennen's small home in Los Angeles. 11 PM.

"Would you stop looking at that?"

A pair of arms drape loosely around Atem's shoulders from behind where he is sitting on his couch. A head peers over his shoulder to look at the phone in his hand. Atem sighs and puts his head in one hand while the other still holds his phone.

"I'm so sorry," He groans. "I didn't even realize you were behind me and I just uploaded the photo and-"

A hand lightly slaps his cheek. "Stop it. You've been stressed these past few months and you can't be expected to be on top of everything when you've got so much going on." The two hands are on his temples now, slowly massaging his head.

Atem looks up, eyes completely sorrowful. "Yugi..."

Yugi takes his face in both hands and brings their faces close. He has a determined look on his face and Atem wants nothing more than to forget everything that's happened in the past twenty-four hours and lie in bed with him.

"Atem, it's alright-"

"No, it's not! People are trying to figure out who you are! Hell, they probably already have, I've been too afraid to check. And because I haven't said anything, they're going to assume the worst!"

"Yeah, I've seen." Yugi's hands rub his neck. "Did you know I've turned into a kind of meme? I'm like a cryptid thing, like Bigfoot or the Mothman. It's kinda cool." Yugi grins.

Atem winces. "Yugi... they've started to suspect we're lovers."

The hands stop. "We are."

"How are you so calm about this? Our secret is on the verge of being blown wide open-"

"You -and all our friends- have kept me a secret for about three years now, Atem." Yugi quirks an eyebrow. Atem puts down his phone to rest his hands on Yugi's.

"And five months."

"Hm?"

"Three years and five months. I've kept us a secret for three years and five months."

Yugi's eyes are soft at this statement. "And I think we've done a damn good job, but the time's almost up. If you want to keep doing this, for the safety of your career and everything, you know I'm okay with that. I'll always be here. But you'd better say something soon if you want them to stop suspecting-"

Atem kisses him. "You know it's not that," He mumbles. "The things they'd say to you, the things they'd say  _about_  you- I don't want you to go through that. People will follow you, ask you personal questions and every single boundary you have will be pushed and ignored." Atem moves to kneel on the couch, facing Yugi entirely. He takes both his hands in his own and holds them tight. Yugi watches him attentively. "Are you...are you sure you're ready for that? I don't... I don't want to lose you over something the media says or does or..."

"Hey, look at me. Atem," He does. "I would do that, and a hundred times more if it meant I could be with you. If it meant I could hold your hand in public and finally be sickeningly cute with you without worrying if someone sees." Yugi whispers.

"Nothing will be the same."

"As long as I have you," Yugi says, getting closer. "I don't care."

...

August 7th, 10 PM.

Yugi plays with the ring on his finger, grinning stupidly. Atem is sitting next to him in their bed, holding him close and looking at his phone.

"Did you do it?"

Atem taps his screen a few times before answering. "Yeah."

...

August 7th, Atem Sennen's Instagram account, 12:46 PM

 _[A selfie of Atem and the unknown man at the beach with friends in the background. Atem's arm is around the man and his head is in his unruly hair. The caption reads:_ #Beachday before the fall decides to kick in! _]_

 **Spammaster:**  YO WTF!!??

 **potatoCHIP:**  Y'ALL IT THE GUY

 **INAMERICA:**  So, he's not going to explain or anything???

 

 

August 7th, Atem Sennen's Instagram account, 4:12 PM

 _[A photo of Joey Wheeler laying presumably asleep on the beach while the unknown man, dressed in swim trunks, piles sand around him. The caption reads:_  He's trying to make a mermaid. _]_

 **AtemStan00:**  Aww that's cute but WHO IS HE???

 **kuriboh_cat:**  Listen I don't know who he is but I would already die for him.

 **CapriKool:**  Omg this is adorable <3

 

 

August 7th, Atem Sennen's Instagram account, 5:09 PM

 _[A photo of Joey Wheeler, presumably still asleep, mouth open and a pair of sunglasses on. His entire body is covered with sand in the very detailed shape of a mermaid. The unknown man is kneeling next to his work. He has a similar pair of sunglasses on and his hands are set in a praying motion. His expression is entirely too serious. The caption reads:_ He did it. _]_

 **Spammaster:** this is literally too precious

 **itsmeyaboi:**  I love and would die for him.

 **Mostly_void:** Lmao, can't wait to see how he wakes up.

 

 

August 7th, Atem Sennen's Instagram account, 5:15 PM

 _[A blurry photo. Joey Wheeler has his fist raised and is covered in what looks like sand. The remains of the mermaid sculpture are behind them. The unknown man is slightly visible to the side, facing away from Joey. Atem's leg is also slightly visible and raised. The picture was obviously taken while running. The caption reads:_ Oh no. _]_

 **Kuriboh_kity:**  oh no

 **Spammaster:**  oh no.

 **DMGirl:**  Oh no

 

 

August 7th, Atem Sennen's Instagram account, 10 PM.

_[A video. Atem and his friends are still at the beach, around a bonfire. There are still traces of sunset, indicating that the video was taken earlier. The camera moves and shakes in the beginning as Atem passes the camera to someone else. The unknown man is speaking to Joey and laughing as Atem moves over. Joey steps back when he sees Atem. Atem kneels before the man turns around and pulls out a small square box. There are small gasps from some friends. The man turns around._

_"Yugi Mutou, for the past three years, you've been my partner and so much more. My hero, my light, my rock."_

_The man has a hand up to his mouth. Atem's friends are silent and grinning._

_"I don't know what I did to deserve you or how it is that I was lucky enough to find you. I love you. I don't know how to express how much I want to spend the rest of my life with you in words, so I'll just ask a question: will you-"_

_The man is nodding and crumpling to the floor to hug Atem before he can finish the question. Atem and friends laugh and Atem returns the embrace. The friends cheer and clap and 'aw' while the person holding the camera moves closer to the two. The man is crying and laughing into Atem's chest while Atem has his head buried in his neck. The man pulls back and for a second, his face is clearly visible with tear tracks on his cheeks and a wide smile. He holds Atem's face and kisses him. Their friends hoot and cheer and clap. The video ends. The caption reads:_ Tonight  _@Yugi_Mutou_  made me the happiest man in the world and became my exboyfriend :) I love you with all my heart and soul and I'm so glad to finally be able to show it. Thank you  _@PeachyAnzu_  for filming and all my friends for putting up with our antics. _]_

 **Yugi_Mutou:**  You know I love you too (so much) but please stop calling me your ex. It's going to give people the wrong idea. I'm your fiance and husband-to-be <3

     **SetoKaiba:**  You two are literally in the same room.

 **PeachyAnzu:**  You're welcome! I wish the two of you happiness and love and I'm so happy for you. You guys are two of my closest friends and I'm honored to be able to witness your journey.

 **CupaJoe:**  Lol Kaiba cried

     **SetoKaiba:**  Shut up.

        **Moki_Kaiba:**  He totally did :>

 **ViviWong:** Check. and. Mate.

 **MANiAc:** It's about time! I'm so happy for you two!!!

 **Spammaster:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HOLY SHIT WAT

 **HeartofmyFist:** Oooohhh my goddddd this is so cute but at the same time holY FUCK??? How long have you two been together what the hell!?!?

 **AtemStan00:** Noooooo this has to be some kind of prank right???! D'X Are you really gay and taken???

 **MALIKcious:** Lmao aww Temmy you just broke thousands of hearts

...

August 8th, Atem Sennen's Instagram account, 11 AM

_[A photo of Atem's and Yugi's left hands. Their engagement rings are clearly visible. The photo was taken on a bed and their legs are visibly close, next to each other. The caption reads: <3 ]_

 

 

**I am SO sorry I missed these days. Believe me, when I saw this prompt while I was going over all the prompts weeks ago, I knew _exactly_  what I wanted to do. This was one of the ones I was most excited about because this is what I had in mind. But this style was so different than I'm used to and coming up with all the different names and stuff ended up taking longer than I thought. But MAN, I am so proud of the end product. This one ended up being pretty long too, maybe longer than the soulmate one. Hopefully you guys can follow it and guess who the characters are supposed to be. The ones in the beginning and the ones that sound more ridiculous aren't any of the characters though.**

**((((("LivingTrash" was Yugi lol)))))**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry I missed these days. Believe me, when I saw this prompt while I was going over all the prompts weeks ago, I knew exactly what I wanted to do. This was one of the ones I was most excited about because this is what I had in mind. But this style was so different than I'm used to and coming up with all the different names and stuff ended up taking longer than I thought. But MAN, I am so proud of the end product. This one ended up being pretty long too, maybe longer than the soulmate one. Hopefully you guys can follow it and guess who the characters are supposed to be. The ones in the beginning and the ones that sound more ridiculous aren't any of the characters though.
> 
> ((((("LivingTrash" was Yugi lol)))))

**Author's Note:**

> It's not midnight yet here when I'm posting this so it's still technically the first so I'm technically not late.
> 
> Technically.
> 
> I also have no idea how to post on a phone. Someone help me.


End file.
